


Day 8 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (Best Man)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Leo gets ready for a wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more about Leo than Mikey so I left the pairing to whoever you guys want.

Leo paced nervously. He was fiddling with his bow tie and had to squeezed his hands to keep them from messing with his hair. He fussed with his shirt collar and he had to take some calming breaths. Finally he turned to the door that felt like and ominous wall and took one final breath before opening it. There he saw his youngest brother dressed in a tux and chatting happily with Donnie

At the sound of Leo closing the door Mikey turned and looked at him with a smile. Leo smiled back and walked over to him before pulling him into a big hug. "God you look grown up." 

"I am grown up," Mikey said thought the pout on his face combined with his big blue eyes did nothing to help. 

"Leo chuckled. "I know but you've always been my baby brother. It odd to think your about to get married.  
Mike gave him a soft smile. "Thanks for being my best man." 

"I'm glad to have the honor."  
Donnie cleared his throat. "Okay guys time to get this show on the road." 

Leo couldn't believe it was already time, but he nodded and he and his brother headed to the alter of the church. Leo gave his brother one more look and he felt pride at how amazing his brother looked. He had grown so much and he was about to start a new chapter in his life that Leo and the rest of there family would insure still kept them all close and happy.


End file.
